Life Is About To Change
by Casualtyloverforever
Summary: Rita has some news for Iain. How will he take it and will everything go according to plan?
1. A Shock Discovery

Ritas POV:

Positive... It's positive. It's impossible though. I took it to set my mind at ease that I wasn't pregnant and now I am. What do I tell him? How do I tell him? All these thing run through my head when I get a knock on the stall door. "Rita? You okay?" Louise asks. "Fine" I say back as normal as I could. Taking a deep breath I exit the bathroom, test hidden in my pocket as I leave in search of Iain. Making my way into the ambulance bay I find him playing basketball with Jez. "Come join us Rita" Jez says "Your boyfriend is losing" he chuckles. "I'm letting you win" Iain defends himself. "You okay babe?" he asks worried. "Just tired. Can I have a quick word though" I ask as I walk outside. Iain follows close behind as I start to choke up I can't talk. He hugs e asking what's wrong as I hand him the test and walk off.

Iain's POV:

Rita places something in my hand and leaves. Confused I look down at it. Pregnant 2-3 weeks is all it reads as I look up to see her walking back towards the ED. Pregnant? I'm going to be a dad as I race off after her spin her around and kiss her. "your not mad?" she asks. "What? Why would I be mad. This is the best news I've ever got. We're going to be a proper family" I say as she hugs me tighter. A proper family. It's all just beginning.


	2. The 1st Scan

Iains POV:

8 week scan. We still havent told the team about the pregnancy though as we wanted to make sure everything is fine first with baby and get an official due date. As we sit outside the room nerves begin to kick in. This is all too real. Its really happening. Finally we are called through as Rita sits up on yhe2 bed and the ultrasound tech begins to get ready.

Ritas POV:

Staring at a blank screen just waiting to see our baby is the scariest thing ever. I just hope everything is ok. As the screen comes on. You can see a small dot of a thing that must be the baby. Its insane to think that this small dot is going to turn into an actual human! Our baby. Boys or girl we dont care. I've never felt so much love before. The love between a mother and child is something that cant be explained. Its unreal, magical, unbreakable. Whatever happens this is my baby. As the tech begins to look around at the placenta, yolk sac etc. she tells us that everything look perfect. Baby has a strong heartbeat of 145bpm and is on track with growth. We ask about how far along i am and i explain that working out myself i thought i was in the 8th week. The tech does all the measurements then tells us that i am 8 weeks and 1 day today. We get the official due date and just like that our appointment is done. We leave more in love with the thought of becoming parents. "Our baby" Iain said to me as we left the building and gave me a small kiss on the head.

Iains POV:

Arriving back into the ambulance bay i am met by Jez. "so where you been old man?" he asks. "Just at an appointment" i tell him. He looks over at me worried but i reassure him i am fine. As he starts to question me the radio goes off and we have a call. Saved by the bell i thought to myself as i note down the address and we climb into the ambulance and begin work again. On the way there i think to myself is this all happening? The woman i love is having my child. My beautiful child. Im going to be a daddy. A small smile creeps onto my face as Jez notices me smiling but doesn't say anything. We cant keep this a secret forever i thought. I will need to speak to Rita tonight at home and talk about telling the guys.


	3. What Will Happen To The Baby

Ritas POV:

As me and Iain spend an evening in we start discussing how to tell our colleagues and friends. "I need to tell Jez Rita. He is so close to working it out is unbelievable" he looks at me. "Plus you wont be able to lift anything heavy and with the morning sickness you have had recently we cant pass it off as a dodgy lunch much longer." He giggles as i hit his arm. "Ok so maybe we do need to tell them tomorrow. If we get them all together in the staff room then we can tell them all at once." I explain to him as he agrees. Heading up to bed early as i am exhausted i fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

*The Next Morning*

Iains POV:

Waking up at 8am to get ready as both me and Rita are due into work at half 9. As we grab some breakfast and head off to the ED i look at Rita and ask her something. "Are you okay sweetheart? You havent seemed yourself this morning?" she looks at me. "yeah im fine. Just got a but of pain on my stomach but that's probably just baby growing." I nod to her still not convinced she is ok. As we arrive she heads off to the bathroom as i gather everyone to the staff room. Minutes pass as they all get confused as to why i have asked them all in here. Calling Rita it goes to voicemail as suddenly i hear the nurse calling my name. I knew she wasnt ok. Running towards the voices the team hurry behind me. What was wrong.

Ritas POV:

Standing in the bathroom the pain gets worse. As i stand and take deep breaths i get scared as i look down and see blood. What's happening? This cant be happening? I pray that this isnt real, that this isnt happening. As the pain intensified i scream in pain as a nurse runs in after hearing me. I ask for Iain as she opens the door the bathroom and shouts his name repeatedly. I hear his footsteps and many more following him. Next thing i know everyone is by me asking questions as i look at Iain for answers. All i remember before passing out is Iain looking at the team and just says...

"Ritas 8 weeks pregnant. Save our baby, save them both please!" as he sobs next to me holding my hand as we proceed through to resus.


	4. Is Baby Ok?

Iains POV:

Arriving into resus Rita is placed onto bay 4 as the team start working to stop the bleeding and find out if the baby is okay. Calling Duffy through she begins to tell the team what they need to do. First thing was to determine if the baby was alive. Grabbing the Doppler Duffy places it onto Ritas stomach and turns it on. As she moves around her stomach there is silence. As o begin to give up hope a small noise fills the room as it get progressively louder. "Got it" Duffy announces as i burst into tears. "Is it okay?" i ask worried. "your baby sounds perfectly okay" she replies with a smile. "So what could have caused the bleeding?" i ask looking around at the team. Duffy chimes in with a response. "Most likely a burst vessel. Give her bed rest for 2 weeks and she should be fine. If she does come back to work please dont give her anything to stressful, if that's possible." As the team work to contain the blood i sit by Rita hoping she comes round soon so i can tell her our baby is ok.

Ritas POV:

Opening my eyes I'm welcomed by a banging headache. I see Iain asleep in the chair next to me. As i smile at how sweet he looks i suddenly remember our baby and panic as i shale him awake. "The baby!" i tell him as he calms me down and starts talking to me. "It was a burst vessel. They got it under control and checked the baby. He or she is absolutely fine Rita." He talks to me soothingly. "Our baby's alive?" im in shock but so happy as he nods at me smiling happily. "You will be on ned rest for 2 weeks but they are going to keep you here since i will still have to work. Once you are off bed rest you can go back to work but not do anything to stressful" he explains as i laugh. "doing this job there isnt anything that isnt stressful Iain." As we sit in silence for a few minutes he suddenly leans over and kisses me. "I love you Rita Freeman" he says. "I love you too Iain Dean." I say as i kiss him back gently. Our baby is fine and i am with the love of my life. Lets just hope everything stays this way till he or she is here.


	5. This Cant Be Happening

*20 weeks later*

Ritas POV:

Sitting at home in my day off i start to get pains in my stomach. At 28 weeks pregnant i assume its braxtonhics (practice contractions) and carry on with my day. As the day progresses i realise something scary and phone Iain immediately.

Iains POV:

As i am on my lunch break talking to Jez my phone starts to ring. As i look at caller ID i answer. "Hey baby. You ok?" i ask. "Iain please come home. Something wrong. Please" she cries over the phone panic clear in her voice. As i rush out of the ambulance station Jez follows. I sprint to our house which luckily isnt far away. Throwing the door open i search for Rita finally finding her in the bedroom on the floor gasping for breath. "What's wrong Rita? What's the matter!" i ask in a panic as i pick her up off the floor, Jez phoning for an ambulance. "The baby. I think its coming!" she replies panicked and catching her breath. Im scared for her and the baby but i need to stay strong. She needs me to be there for her. This cant happen. She cant deliver now. We still have 12 weeks left. As the ambulance arrives we all get in the back as we are rushed off to the ED. Getting out i hold Rita in my arms as me and Jez race into the ED. Jez gets the teams attention as i speak softly to Rita trying to reassure her. "Guys Rita Freeman. 28 weeks pregnant and possible entering premature labour." Jez speaks up as the team gather round and place her in resus. As Duffy is called in to help with Rita she screams in pain demanding something to help with the agony she is in. Duffy arrives ready for work. After checking Rita over she turns to us and says the words i dreaded her saying. "She is 8cm and in full labour. We cant stop it now. This baby is coming today" Duffy responds as a team of midwives and doctors rush in and we are rushed out.


	6. The Birth

Iains POV:

Hearing Rita scream in resus is heart breaking. I want to help but i cant. As they call me in i hurry to be by her side telling her how strong she is and how proud i am. "We need to pick name Iain" she tells me. "what names do you like then baby?" i ask to try and take her mind off it. "I like Hope and Oliver." She says through contractions. I look at Duffy and say "Thats decided then. Girl is Hope and boy is Oliver." As the final set of contractions end we hear no noise but Duffy announces baby is alive. "Well?" Rita asks catching her breath. "You can hold baby for a minute but we need to act fast to help. Meet baby Oliver" she says as she places him onto Rita. Perfect in every way. So small though. As the midwives and doctors take him away to the NICU.

Ritas POV:

Waiting for news felt like forever. Finally after 1 hour Duffy walks into to resus to talk to us. "So Oliver is obviously very premature. Being this early has a lot of problems. His lungs and brain aren't developed properly. He is very prone to infections and illness. Along with this he may develop delays in learning and growth as he gets older. Also his rate of survival are not the best." I look at Iain worried. "What is it?" i ask as Duffy looks at us. "His chance of survival are 10% if that. I really wouldn't get too excited or attached at this point i know that is basically impossible but you need to be aware that he may not survive. We will do everything we can i promise you that. Finally he does have a blanket over his NICI incubator that needs to stay there due to his eyes being over sensitive right now." As she leaves i break down into Iains arms. Trying to reassure me i tell him "I cant lose him. I only just met him but he means everything to me Iain. Oli is our son. He cant die!"


	7. Whats Wrong With Him?

Duffys POV:

Doing checks on Oli i grab some notes that were taken from his tests a few days ago. Now he is a week old we need to start looking at how he is developing. Flicking through some ultrasounds that were performed on him i stop and read something i prayed i wouldn't have had to read. Another setback for him. This child is going through hell and back. How to tell his parents. They are good friends of mine and im about to shatter their entire world. As i gather my thought on how to tell them i wrote down some notes on what to say and start to make my way through to their room. We have agreed to keep Rita in for as long as it takes to get Oli out of the woods. As i walk in i sot down next to them and explain i have some news on the results. "so we have done some ultrasounds on Oliver's heart, stomach and lungs to see how the development are doing." I begin. "unfortunately the results aren't what we hoped for. Oli is a very sick baby and his chances of survival have just dropped dramatically now." I see their world fall around them as i take a breath and finish what needs said. "There is a problem with one of his aortas in his heart. Its a lot smaller than the rest so he isnt getting the right amount of blood through to his heart as he should be. We will do everything we can but he is still far too young and fragile to go through any type of surgery" as i finish we hear footsteps rushing towards us. Doors swing open as a nurse stands there breathless. "Duffy we need you back now. Its Oliver, somethings really wrong." Getting up i rush back to Oli hoping to get to him in time. Whatever is wrong i silently pray he will survive this.


	8. This Cant Have Happened

Duffys POV:

Arriving into the NICU i rush over to Oliver to see what's happened. "Blood flow is restricted and he isnt getting enough oxygen to his lungs" im informed by a nurse. "Right lets keep an eye on his bp and pulse and try to improve his oxygen intake." I order as nurses run around trying to help poor Oliver. Trying to help him i realise we are in for a long night of monitoring and sitting. Poor Rita and Iain. All they can do is wait and hope. I just hope i can being good news after all this.

Iains POV:

Trying to look positive i sit with Rita as we plan what to do for when Ollie comes home. "we still need to decorate his nursery" she says. "And set up the pram and car seat" i add. Waiting is the worst part of all this believe it or not. I would rather know why he was ill. This is just torture knowing he is sick and we cant do anything to help him. He is my son. When he is hurt or sick i should be able to make it better. So why cant i make this just go away. Make him healthy and happy. He deserves the world and i can't give that to him right now.

Duffys POV:

Writing up some notes i hear the noise all hospital staff dread hearing. "DUFFY!" cries the nurse as i race over towards Ollies bed. "lets start some compressions but keep them light" i order as a nurse begins bagging and another starts light compressions. I count as they go on not wanting to look as time passes with no success. "stop" i say. "Its been 30 minutes. He was so early with lots of complications. I think its time to call" as the nurses agree clearly upset by what's just happened. "Oliver Dean. Time of death 20.57pm" i say quietly as i leave to find Iain and Rita.


	9. Hope!

Screams can be heard from all over the hospital. Staff quietly stand realising Rita and Iain now know about Oli. How could this happen. He was a baby. He didn't deserve this.

Ritas POV:

Hugging Iain i couldnt believe what i was being told. Our baby boy was gone. Gone! Why did this happen to him. To us? I cried on Iain as he soothed me tears running down his face too. Duffy left us alone as a doctor came in to explain when we could see him. Nothing he said was going in. All i could think about was Oli and how he is alone up there. I need to be with him. I need him to know how much me and his dad loved him. He cant be alone. "Rita do you understand?" the doctor said. I just said yes to make him leave. I wanted to be alone. "Any news on Hope and we will let you know. But for the moment she is doing well" he said as he walked out the door. Me and Iain froze. Did he just say Hope? Iain calls Duffy in.

Duffys POV:

Standing outside waiting Iain asks me to come in. He looks like he just saw a ghost. Concerned i walk in to him and Rita staring at me. "Hope?" Rita says after what felt like a lifetime of silence. "What about her?" i ask. Iain explains how they didn't have Hope they had Oli and how could the doctor get it wrong. Its then that i knew i had to tell them. "I thought you knew that's why i said nothing before. Rita when you were pregnant you had twins. We never saw Hope on the ultrasounds because she was behind Oli. When she was born seconds after him her breathing wasnt good so she had to be rushed away to get help. I thought the doctors had already told you about her. She is up in the NICU. Breathing us stable and she is improving every day." I waited for a reaction. They just sat there in shock. "we still have a chance at a family" Iain finally said. I nodded as they broke down. Its a bitter sweet day. They just lost their precious boy but found out about their sweet baby girl. Heres hoping Hope can pull through now.


End file.
